moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Arrok Grimtotem
"Death. A warrior must be aware that the world is made of forces seen and unseen. The Gods, Elements and the Spirits who influence our existence. They do not care for us, yet we earn our own freedom from the shackles of torment through questing and encounters with death. With death we lose fear of our foes, and with death we instill fear on the minds of those who deserve it. Living close to death is how we know strength." -Arrok Grimtotem Physical Description Arrok is a massive shu'halo warrior. His body was built with melee combat in mind, and it shows with his staggering height of 9'10 and weight of just above 900 pounds. His shoulders are broad and powerful, with thick and durable limbs. As with all Grimtotem, Arrok's fur coat is all black. He has a thick mane, which elongates into braids that rest themselves over his chest. An unkept beard also covers his chin. He has only one horn, with the other being cut down to only a small fraction of its original size. Although it could grow back, Arrok purposely keeps it short as to never forget the memory of the wound that nearly took his life. His eyes are a rich red color. The warrior is normally seen in one of his many sets of plate, even when the situation doesn't call for it. He carries them with ease, the heavy metal taxing him no more than linen. Personality Arrok in a normal situation comes off stoic. His face is serious and his demeanor is gruff, rarely moving without purpose aside from the occasional shrug. Beyond this facade, he seems to be short-tempered. Having little patience in trivial matters, he is quick to anger and easy to taunt. Although a newfound trait, he seems to hold honor highly and tends to accept all challenges. Deep down, he is endlessly loyal to his Tribe and family. Although at a first look Arrok may come off as brutish and unintelligent, those who underestimate him tend to quickly find themselves in error. Arrok is a capable tactician and an excellent leader in dire situations, able to take the charge when others fall into fear. His war cries and commands are amplified by his powerful, deep voice. Combat Melee combat is where Arrok excels. His body and mind both trained for fighting, it can easily be called his forte. He uses his immense bulk to his advantage, able to both take pain and deal it out in copious amounts. He has a certain swiftness to him that belies his size, able to make abrupt movements aided by quick reflexes. His great stamina also allows him to fight for a prolonged amount of time. Arrok has a certain love for combat, almost to a fault. He is quick to try and gather multiple opponents to face, eager for a challenge greater than the last. His bloodlust sometimes throws him blindly into brawls which seem impossible to win. More recently, Arrok has learned to control this longing for battle. Despite his best efforts, it remains a problem. When faced with weaker opponents, Arrok will taunt and belittle them, allowing them to inflict minor wounds and get the upper hand before retaliating and dominating them with ease. On the larger scale battles, he will normally go for the magi and healers who pose more of a threat- but otherwise will quickly go for the heavy melee fighters who look to pose a challenge. Backround Early Life Arrok was born and raised in the Stonetalon Mountains of Kalimdor. He lived in a tiny, unnamed village not too far off of Grimtotem Post, the Grimtotem capital of Stonetalon. In this insignificant village, he was born to an insignificant family of hunters and gatherers. They made their living off hunting the wildlife for food, and selling the skins to Grimtotem Post for income. It was this quiet, boring life that Arrok found himself in for his childhood and majority of adolesence. A common sight on some of his hunting routes through the forest were the bands of Grimtotem raiders, making patrols. Arrok always loved watching them pass, thinking of how fearsome they were. The pride they held and the glorious battles they must have had! He had to join them. Soon enough, much of his free time was spent in the depths of the forest. He improved upon his physique and his skills at hand-to-hand combat all on his own. He switched from fists to a stick, sharpened to imitate a blade. Finally, having acquired enough coin, he managed to purchase a short sword from a visit to Grimtotem Post. It became his prized possession, and soon became his life. Years spent like this, Arrok finally took it upon himself to attempt to leave his home and join the raiders of Grimtotem Post. His first attempt involved discussing the life he craved with his parents and hoping for approval. They refused. The next night, Arrok ran. He left his home, his village, and with it- his past life. His training well worth it, Arrok was accepted into the raiders. Now a full-fledged warrior, it was his duty to watch over his tribe. With real fights coming from centaur bands, Arrok's combat experience rose over time. So too, did his aggression. The Grimtotem showed no mercy to enemies, or allies. He watched countless new members of the raiding band get beaten and thrown out or even slaughtered for hesitation to kill, something Arrok had no problems with. Arrok soon became known among the raiders for his savagery and fearlessness. He managed to achieve the honor of leading his own group of raiders. As captain, Arrok turned his band into one of the most feared groups ever to terrorize the the Shu'halo of Stonetalon. They slaughtered countless innocents, burned down many tiny villages just like the one he had come from, and stole anything worthwhile that wasn't nailed to the floor. Arrok enjoyed this life of high risk and reward for what it was. That is- until the rumors began to spread of Cairne Bloodhoof's involvement with the foreign group of people known as the orcs. Word spread quickly about Cairne Bloodhoof's involvement with the foreign orcs and the new found "Horde". So too did word involve many Grimtotem from Stonetalon and Thousand Needles alike decide to join this Horde under Cairne's tauren. Even the Elder Crone herself. Arrok was conflicted. He hated the idea of working with the lesser races outside the Grimtotem, but enjoyed the idea of seeing the world outside Stonetalon and of course-... the malicious intent of Magatha. The true reason he was to join. Joining the Horde So it was that Arrok threw away his life as a Grimtotem raider, packing up and moving to the great capital of Thunder Bluff. It was a drastic change, not only in environment but with the newfound allies he was forced to work with. Bloodhoof tauren, orcs, trolls, and even the undead. He served simply as a soldier during these early times, traveling to various new Horde outposts around Kalimdor and fighting alongside these strange new "allies" against old enemies such as centaur and harpies, but also new enemies in the Alliance and of course- the Legion's demons. He gained a reputation among his fellow warriors due to his savagery in battle carried over from his raiding days, at times surprising even the brutal orc grunts. Although at first he looked upon his new allies with disgust, over the years as a soldier within the Horde Arrok grew to respect the furiosity of the orcs, the cunning of the trolls, the enigmatic undead, and even befriened some of Bloodhoof's tauren in the process. (W.I.P) Category:Tauren Category:Tauren Warrior Category:Hawktotem Tribe Category:Engineer Category:Miner Category:Horde Warrior Category:Horde Category:Warrior